vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Vorkosigan Saga planets
All known planets in the wormhole Nexus, from Aslund to Zoave Twilight. Aslund Aslund was connected to the Hegen Hub, which was its only route to the rest of the galaxy. It was an impoverished, barely terraformed agricultural world. Athos A planet with an exclusively male society. The homeworld of Dr. Ethan Urquhart. Barrayar A planet with a feudal, military culture. Homeworld of Miles Naismith Vorkosigan. Beta Colony One of the most scientifically advanced planets in the galaxy. Also, one of the most liberally tolerant and open, as well as egalitarian. Original homeworld of Cordelia Vorkosigan, née Naismith. Dagoola IV Site of a Cetagandan prisoner of war camp that suffered a mass breakout with the aid of the Dendarii Free Mercenary Fleet. Earth Highly advanced and heavily populated, Earth was not well situated in the nexus; in spite of its history and wealth, it did not play an important role in Nexus affairs. There were hints of catastrophic changes in its history, such as mutated animals and insects, and greatly elevated sea level. Escobar A wealthy and advanced planet, Escobar was situated somewhere between Sergyar and Beta Colony. Various personal and place names suggest it was founded by a Latin culture. The Barrayaran Imperium attempted to invade Escobar with disastrous results. Eta Ceta IV Center of the eight-planet Cetagandan Empire. Frost IV A planet principally known for having untraceable documentation for people born in a time range that included three years before Miles was born, which was when it suffered a major tectonic catastrophe. (Mentioned in Brothers in Arms) Hespari II An obscure cul-de-sac planet. A pilot using Necklin color drive jump implants would become the color "red" while making the jump to this planet. (Mentioned in The Warrior's Apprentice) Illyrica A famous high-technology planet near Zoave Twilight. Jackson's Whole A world without a government, it was a former pirate base turned into a slew of lawless corporate fiefdoms Kibou-daini Also known as New Hope II, it was an advanced world with a significant human population despite having an ice-age-like climate. The planet's capital city was Kitahashi/Northbridge. Its closest wormhole led to Escobar. Komarr Formerly independent planet with many wormhole links, including the only existing gateway to Barrayar; later invaded and annexed by Barrayar. In the midst of a long terraforming project, the inhabitants lived in domes. Kshatryia (KSHAH-tree-uh) A planet that provided mercenary bodyguards (called Kshatryan Foreign Legion and Kshatryan Imperial Mercenaries) across the Nexus; it was very far from Barrayar. Mentions are in The Warrior's Apprentice and A Civil Campaign. Lairouba One of the Western Orion Arm group of planets. Mahata Solaris A planet located somewhere between the Dagoola IV prison colony and Earth. Marilac Occupied by the Cetagandan Empire, Marilac eventually regained its independence, thanks in part to covert Barrayaran aid. Mars Mentioned briefly in Brothers in Arms, it had pleasure domes. Minos IV Mentioned briefly in The Vor Game, its local wars featured the use of "trigonial strategy." Mu Ceta One of the eight satrapy planets of the Cetagandan Empire, it was adjacent to Vervain. Nuovo Brasilia Mentioned in passing in Shards of Honor ''as a militaristic society and in ''Falling Free as a place that had a military cloning fiasco. Ola Three One of the eight satrapy planets of the Cetagandan Empire, it was adjacent to Vega Station. It may also be called Sigma Ceta. It is mentioned in Mirror Dance. Orient IV A relatively important planet in the Nexus that is never visited in any of the books of the Vorkosigan Saga. Orient Station was controlled by Orient IV. Pol Pol was a neighbor of the Barrayaran Empire; it served as a link between Komarr and the Hegen Hub. Rho Ceta One of the eight satrapy planets of the Cetagandan Empire, it was adjacent to Komarr. Rodeo A non-colonized planet near Orient IV. Sergyar The newest addition to the Barrayaran empire, it was a previously uninhabited planet with a link from Komarr to Escobar. Sigma Ceta One of the eight satrapy planets of the Cetagandan Empire, it was adjacent to Vega Station. It may also have been known as Ola Three. It is mentioned in Cetaganda. Skya IV Mentioned only briefly in The Warrior's Apprentice, some warfare involving Skya IV and Walshea was featured in Sri Simka's volumes of military history. Tau Ceti Tau Ceti Five was the hub of the Western Orion Arm group of planets; it served as Sector II headquarters for Barrayar. Tau Verde IV The Tau Verde IV system was the site of Miles's subversion of the Oseran Mercenaries into the Dendarii Free Mercenary Fleet. Toranira Just off from Vega Station, it was sometimes allied to its neighbor, the Cetagandan Empire. It is mentioned in Mirror Dance. Union of Free Habitats Also known as Quaddiespace, this was not a planet but rather a collection of stations and hollowed-out asteroids. Varusa Tertius Probably a planet that was not too far from Kline Station. Its sole mention is in Ethan of Athos, as a place where "Varusan crotch rot" originates. Vervain One of the planets lying off of the Hegen Hub; briefly invaded by the Cetagandan Empire. Walshea Mentioned only briefly in The Warrior's Apprentice, some warfare involving Skya IV and Walshea was featured in Sri Simka's volumes of military history. Xerxes A planet out beyond the Union of Free Habitats. The only mention is in Diplomatic Immunity as the destination of Ker Dubauer's cargo. Xi Ceta One of the eight satrapy planets of the Cetagandan Empire, it was adjacent to Marilac. The only specific mention by name is in Cetaganda. Ylla An obscure mostly-ocean planet that was very far from Barrayar. Zoave Twilight A major Nexus crossroads, it lay just off from Vega Station; it was neutral with regard to its neighbor, the Cetagandan Empire. Category:Planets